Mobile network operators have been searching for cost-effective ways to meet increased demand on their networks due to growth in mobile broadband traffic. Some solutions involve increased indoor coverage, small cells, LTE, IP Ethernet backhaul, and/or more spectrum. These solutions, however, involve additional capital expenditure (Capex).
Sharing networks and network infrastructure may allow operators to share heavy deployment costs for mobile networks, especially in the rollout phase. Enhancements to existing Radio Access Network (RAN) sharing solutions may attempt to offer substantial savings. However, a need continues to exist for efficiently sharing common RAN resources by pooling unallocated resources.